MagiPri Pass
MagiPri Pass, short for Magic PriPass, is a device idols can use to communicate with other idols and non-idols from inside of and outside of PriPara. When performing, idols use it to Cyalume Change. History The MagiPri Pass was made to be a modified, improved version of the PriPass. The reason for its creation was the PriPass was outdated, lacked interactivity, and had too few features. So the MagiPri Pass was created to have more features and more interactivity. Design A MagiPri Pass resembles a current smartphone. It is a single color with darker or lighter accenting in the forms of lines and musical notes. Along the bottom is a tiny gem design with the user's symbol in the center, matching the crystal symbol of user's choice on top of each phone. Below the screen are three gem buttons and on the screen wrote in the black portion is PriPara. The screen typically portrays the user's brand in the background and a picture they took in the foreground. PriPass Usages *'Idol Ranking System' - The MagiPri Pass alerts you when you have moved up an idol rank and it also can tell you current idol rankings. *'TV' - You can watch PriPara programs and non-PriPara programs via your MagiPri Pass. You can also watch live and online performances. *'Mobile Phone' - The MagiPri Pass can be used to contact other PriPass users and non-PriPass users. *'Tracking Device' - Used to locate other idols inside of and outside of PriPara. *'Apps' - Comes with 10 pre-downloaded apps. The 10 apps are: PriVoice Practice, EZ Do Dance Practice, Song Write, PriMusic Listen, Coord Coordinate, Idol Advice, Idol Training, Idol PriSchedule, Gaaruru's Garu Jump, and Cosmo's Cosmic Coord Match. *'App Store' - New apps appear here. Idols can choose any apps they want and any chosen apps are automatically downloaded. *'Ticket Storage' - Stores idols' PriTickets and Friends Tickets. Other Features *Touch screen *Sending texts, emails, and blog updates *PriIdol Chat *Camera function *In-depth data database which shows information about other idols *Make, record, watch, play, share, and delete videos *Voice recognition *Braille key pad (for blind idols) *Code scanning *Audition and Live updates *Announcements and alerts on events *Calendar *Online Shopping (for outfits and accessories) *GPS *Wi-Fi Known Users Hanari Morino *Color: Pink *Accent: Dark pink *Buttons: Hearts *Wallpaper: Cute Angel *Photo: Hanari wearing the Sweet Fantasy Coord Himura Fujimoto *Color: Purple *Accent: Dark purple *Buttons: Clouds *Wallpaper: Cute Angel *Photo: Himura wearing the Mystic Princess Coord Himawari Natsuki *Color: Yellow *Accent: Dark yellow *Buttons: Sunflowers *Wallpaper: Decora Fairy *Photo: Himawari wearing the Fairy Child Coord Kuroko Yamihane *Color: Black *Accent: Onyx *Buttons: Lightning bolts *Wallpaper: Black Princess *Photo: Kuroko wearing the Black Princess Cyalume Coord Shiroba Hikarida *Color: White *Accent: Cream *Buttons: Lightning bolts *Wallpaper: White Princess *Photo: Shiroba wearing the White Princess Cyalume Coord Haiirone Kageno *Color: Gray *Accent: Dark gray *Buttons: Thunderbolts *Wallpaper: Goth Loli *Photo: Haiirone wearing the Goth Loli Cyalume Coord Aika Hisagawa *Color: Dartmouth green *Accent: Mint *Buttons: Petals *Wallpaper: Classic Natural *Photo: Aika wearing the Fancy Classic Natural Cyalume Coord Barako Kanekami *Color: Crimson *Accent: Cerise *Buttons: Roses *Wallpaper: Goth Loli *Photo: Barako wearing the Heart Eye Devil Coord Amada Matsuoka *Color: Dark red *Accent: Scarlet *Buttons: Roses *Wallpaper: Loli Punk *Photo: Amada wearing the Heart Eye Devil Flashy Coord Chikako Hashimoto *Color: Auburn *Accent: Burgundy *Buttons: Roses *Wallpaper: Deco Loli *Photo: Chikako wearing the Heart Eye Devil Blue and Red Coord Category:PriPara: Magical Fashion Category:Modified Items Category:Items Category:Terms From Canon Series Category:User:Cure Wonder